rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/RWBY Episode 12... wow...
Ok, I made a comment earlier about how I liked all the characters in teams RWBY and JNPR equally... I now like 7 of them equally. I'm getting ahead of myself, this episode opens up with a bit more backstory on Vytals history. And what history lesson could not be any better without RoosterTeeths fan-favorite employee, Joel Heyman, voicing a professor who's jacked up on coffee and paces like the tasmanian devil? That was rhetorical. As for the history lesson he teaches, unsuprisingly humans and Faunus engaged in a war with one particular cautionary tale being told. A human general called General Lagoon lost a battle after underestimating the Faunus apparent perfect eyesight. Blake looks quite nervous while this is being revealed. The classroom scene was good in that it delivered exposition and character interactions at the same time without it feeling forced. Professor Joel (I know he has another name, but I don't care, he's professor Joel) took me by surprise and is probably the best teacher we've seen at Beacon so far, in terms of likability. So... now what got me frustrated. Juane turns out to be a lying cheater. I know that was really blunt, but there's no nicer way of putting it. Like Pyrrha said: Many students endure years of training to even have a shot at going to Beacon academy. Beacon Academy is like the Harvard University of this world. And Jaune actually wanted to be a great hero so badly that he faked his transcripts?! I really liked Jaune, I really did. But when you reveal something that vile and dishonest while shouting angrily at the girl who's offering you training as a token of their friendship... yeah, that's a d*** move, Jaune. Do I think Jaunes actions were justified? He wants to be a glorious hero like his father and ancestors, that's nobel, right? Yes it is, but I bet you that his ancestors are ashamed of what he pulled. OK... I guess that was a bit harsh but I don't care. It's gonna take a lot for me to be convinced that Jaune is nobel after his little stunt. So, I guess you all think that I was rooting for Cardin when he decided to blackmail Jaune with his juicy secret. I did... until I realized that Cardins words were pretty empty. We didn't see if Cardin taped the conversation, so are we supposed to just assume that everyone will believe Cardin with no proof? I doubt anyone would even listen to Cardin, given his reputation. I guess I criticized Juane so much that you all think I hate this episode... wrong. This was a great episode. The drama was believable, and it almost got me choked up when Juane was yelling at Pyrrha in frustration. The lore behind the Faunus and human conflicts was interesting and almost realistic in a way. Poor planning and underestimation has caused even the mightiest of armies throughout history to lose major battles, this is fact. Not to mention... Professor Joel Heyman. Now all we need is a rage-induced gym coach voiced by Michael, a bumbling scientist voiced by Gavin, and a lazy teacher who hides behind his desk and reads a newspaper voiced by Geoff. MAKE IT HAPPEN!!! An interesting episode that makes me anticipate the next one. Good job as always. You all take care. Category:Blog posts